


Meeting the Boy with Two Different Eyes and a Puppy

by SugarRose22



Series: Tall Levi and Short Eren [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren is shy, First Dates, First Kiss, Levi is Badass, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Puppies, Short Eren, Tall Levi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Levi and Eren met. <3 Prequel to "Don't Bully The Short Ones" :)</p><p> </p><p>And yes, I suck at titles. Can you blame me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Boy with Two Different Eyes and a Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae/gifts).



> This was a great idea given to me by the lovely creoleereri who helped with this idea. A gift to them as a thanks~! <3 :D I hope you guys enjoy~!

"No, Hanji." Levi's words were angry and dark as he spoke into his phone. His eyes were glaring at nothing in particular, and he was leaning against a wall in dark, tight jeans, a simple tee shirt, black combat boots, and a black leather jacket.

 

 _"But Levi~!"_ She whined, drawing out the 'i' sound. _"Dates are good for you~!"_

 

Levi dragged his free hand across his face in annoyance. "I don't like people. Hanji, stop trying to help me "fall in love," I'm tired of it." He said, his voice going quiet yet he was still fuming.

 

He heard her sigh. _"Fine, I'll stop."_ Levi waited, narrowing his eyes. He knew what was next.

 

 _"For now! But you owe me a day to take you out to meet people!"_ She cried into the phone, and Levi was about to protest like always when she hung up. Levi sighed and pocketed his phone. There was no getting out of it anyways.

 

Levi rubbed his eyes before pushing off the wall, deciding he was in need of a quiet walk before going home and beating up his punching bag.

 

He ignored people. He didn't like them, and they didn't like him. Just because he was tall, wore leather, had tattoos and piercings, and was "dark" didn't make him a criminal or a bad person. He was just someone who refused to be judged by society. He never judged anyone, and he didn't want to be judged. Was that too much to ask?

 

Sighing, Levi shook his head. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket and started a slightly fast pace, walking past people and forgetting the world.

 

Just then, Levi heard a sharp, high-pitched yip right in front of him. He stopped in his tracks and looked around before hearing another whine, causing him to look down.

 

A German Shepherd puppy.

 

Levi raised a brow. What was a puppy doing here? 

 

He saw the collar and the shiny bone-shaped dog tags, so he had to be someone's puppy. The little dog barked once more, his tail wagging. Levi sighed again.

 

"Where's your owner?" He asked, knowing full well the puppy couldn't answer. He looked around, but everyone walked past, completely ignoring the situation.

 

The black haired male was going to ask more questions, because dogs are smart and should kind of understand, but a voice called out.

 

"Titan!"

 

Levi looked up only to see a- dare he say- very cute male running towards him.

 

Levi calmly watched the cute brunette kneel, letting the German Shepherd puppy jump into his arms and pepper his face with kisses, his tail wagging a mile a minute.

 

The brunette looked up, and Levi was struck by his beautiful, gleaming eyes. One was a gorgeous green, sparkling and vivid like a gem, and the other was a glinting gold, warm and bright like it had just been melted.

 

"Thanks for stopping my puppy," He said, a small pink blush dusted over his cheeks. "I don't know how far Titan would have ran if you hadn't." 

 

Levi shrugged. "I wasn't really trying," He replied. "He just stopped in front of me."

 

The brunette nodded, picking up the puppy. "Now I'll have to watch you 24/7, you little monster." He said to the puppy, who yipped and licked the brunette's cheek. The male sighed. sighed. "I can't believe you chewed through the leash..."

 

Levi rolled his eyes and almost wanted to laugh. This kid was adorable.

 

The male turned his attention back to Levi. "I'm Eren, and this is Titan." Eren smiled, slightly sheepish. Levi thought it was precious, how Eren smiled with pearl white teeth and two eyes that could make anyone bow down to him. He was starting to really like Eren.

 

"I'm Levi." The black haired male said.

 

Eren nodded. "Thanks again. I gotta head home now, but maybe we'll meet again." He gave a small wave before turning on his heel, about to walk off.

 

Levi couldn't let that happen.

 

"Wait," He said, taking a step forwards. He didn't know what he was doing, but he felt like it was right, so he went with it.

 

Eren turned slightly, Titan wiggling in his arms. "Yes?"

 

"You're cute." Levi blurted out. "Go on a date with me?" It was just then that Levi realized Eren was actually a couple inches shorter than him. It only made him that much more adorable.

 

Eren's cheeks lit up with red, and Levi smirked, awaiting the answer.

 

"Yeah." Eren finally said, smiling again. He used one arm to hold Titan while the other shuffled through his back pocket, pulling out his phone. "Here, what's your number? I'll text you my address so you can pick me up." 

 

Levi nodded and recited his phone number to Eren, who grinned, still blushing.

 

"What time?" The black haired male asked. Eren shrugged.

 

"Tomorrow at 5?" He offered, and Levi nodded. Smirking, he leaned in quickly and kissed Eren smack on the lips.

 

If Eren's face was flushed before, now it was red all over. 

 

"See you tomorrow." Levi said, winking. Eren nodded numbly and Levi chuckled before turning on his heel and walking off. He pulled out his phone and pulled up his messages, quickly typing in something and sending it before grinning to himself.

 

He just got a cute date.

 

Hell yeah.

 

_**Hey Hanji, I just got a hot date for tomorrow. No need to set me up anymore.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe <3 Don't forget to get those cavities filled~! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me happy~!


End file.
